


Tony's Sister

by musedhufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musedhufflepuff/pseuds/musedhufflepuff
Summary: Tony’s sister is in town and decides to surprise her big brother while he is hosting a party. She got a new job and moves into the Avengers tower. Follow this story to see the relationship between her and Steve.





	Tony's Sister

My heels clicked on the floor as I walked through the lobby of the Avengers tower. The secretary was sitting at her computer typing away. “You here for the party?” She asked without looking away. “Yes Ma’am.” She took out a book. “Name?” 

“Jessica Stark.” She looked up and gasped. “Miss. Stark. I’m so sorry. You can head right on up.” I smiled. “Please, call me Jessica and thank you… I’m sorry I never got your name.” 

“Ashley” I smiled. “That’s a lovely name. Thank you Ashley.” She blushed and went back to her work. I walked into the open elevator and headed up to the floor Tony usually holds parties on. It was a quick ride with some AC/DC playing in the background. Of course.

The elevator door opened to reveal a party in full swing. I spotted Tony across the room in an animated conversation with Steve and Bruce. I stifled a laugh at Steve’s confused face. My guess, they were talking something about modern science. That just wasn’t Steve’s thing.

None of them had spotted me yet. “Jessica Stark.” I heard from behind me. I turned. “Nat!” I exclaimed as I wrapped her in a hug. “How are you doing hun?” She asked. “Amazing, thought I’d drop by and surprise Tony.” She nodded. “He’ll be happy you’re here.” I smiled. 

“Well I’m gonna go see him.” 

“Alright if you need me I’ll be at the bar. Send Bruce over, I need to talk to him.” I nodded. “Alright Nat” I walked over to stand behind Tony and held my finger up to my lips for Steve and Bruce to keep quiet. 

I tapped Tony on the shoulder and he glanced over. “One second -” He froze. “Jessica! What are you doing here?” He asked as he hugged me. “I have good news and I was in town so I thought I’d drop by.” He began to drag me over to a couch. “Oh Bruce! Natasha wants to see you at the bar.” He gave me a thumbs up. “Thank you.” 

Steve followed me and Tony to the couch. “So what’s the good news?” I smirked. “Well, I got a new job,” I began. “Here in New York.” His jaw dropped. “You’re moving here?” I nodded. He gave me a big hug. “You’re staying at the Avengers tower.” He declared. 

“Oh please Tony I can get my own apartment.” 

“Nonsense. You’re living here, rent free.” I gawked. “You’re serious.” He nodded. “Anything to be closer to my baby sister.” 

“Thank you Tony!” He kissed my cheek and stepped back. “Now, I’ve got to go tell Pepper, she’s going to be so excited.” He said as he walked away. I sat back down on the couch and turned to Steve. 

“So Steve, you look good.”

“ You look… amazing, great, I mean… you look good.” I giggled. “Thank you Stevie.” I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. “I- I’m glad you’re coming to live here Jessica” I beamed up at Steve. “Thanks Steve, that means a lot.” 

“I can’t wait to get to know you more.” I smiled. “I can’t wait either.” I agreed as I bite my lip. Tony came back over with Happy. “I’m sending Happy over to your apartment to pick up your luggage.” I stood up and hugged Happy. “It’s good to see you Happy!” I handed him my keycard and gave him the address to the hotel. “Thank you Happy!” 

“It’s no problem Miss. Stark.”

“It’s Jessica!” I laughed. “So…” I sat back down. “What’s been going on around here? Tell me all the details.” 

“You may need to go to Natasha and Wanda for any gossip.” 

“Oh shit Wanda! Where is she I didn’t see her when I came in.” 

“Right behind you.” I heard a female voice call out from behind me. I stood up and turned around to see Wanda standing behind the couch.

“Wanda!” I exclaimed and rushed around the couch to hug her. “I heard you are going to be staying with us yes?” I nodded. “Excellent, we have gossip we need to catch up on. Mind if I steal her away boys.” 

“Go for it.” Wanda grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where Natasha was sitting at the bar.

_Tony’s P.O.V_

I looked at Steve follow my sister across the floor with his eyes. “You like her Cap?” He whipped his head around. “What… What makes you think that?” He stuttered. “It’s a little obvious Cap. You’re staring at her and drooling.” 

He looked down embarrassed. I chuckled. “It’s alright Cap. If I had to choose anyone in this tower to go after her it’d be you.” He smiled. “Seriously Tony?” I nodded. “Of course, I know you’d never hurt her. So here is me giving you permission to go after my baby sister.”

“Thank you Tony.” I smiled and got serious. “Don’t fuck it up.”

He shook his head. “I won’t Tony.” I nodded.


End file.
